Silas
Silas — Appears in "Angels' Judgmemt" Introduction Silas is a vampire. He was associated with a group of foreign vampires sent by an Archangel. He had been in a secret relationship with the Hunter Marco Giardes that had ended two weeks prior. About Species * Vampire Age * Young Allegiance * European Angel Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * Inferno — until two weeks ago * European Occupation / Position / Title * Contracted to an Angel Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * He does his homework, strikes only when he knows his prey will be vulnerable."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * He is young, thinks being a vampire makes him invincible.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 7 * He wanted to rub Marco’s face in his new affair.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 7 Physical Description * Rodney's Description of the killer: he was tall and strong and wore a black ski mask, black clothes. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 As himself: * tall, dark and striking looking * clothes torn and bloody Victims * Rodney * All vampires "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * All known to associate with humans more than usual. Two and human lovers. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 5 Love Interests * Marco Giardes * Multiple others Connections * Lover: Marco Giardes * Friend: Foreign Vampire Leader * Maker: an Angel wo doesn't like him * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Biography / History Spoiler Warning... Silas had a relationship with the hunter, Marco Giardes. Marco gave his notice at the Guild, set up his bar, Inferno, because Silas said he hated knowing Marco was putting his life on the line with every hunt. Marco even asked Simon to see if they could maybe get the rest of Silas’s Contract transferred to an angel in the States. Silas was using Marco to get out of his contract—his angel doesn’t like him. All that time, Silas had been cheating on him with numerous other lovers. Two weeks ago, unknown to anyone, Marco told him to get out—that's when the killings started. Which meant that Silas lost any chance of getting his Contract transferred. Yet, all the evidence points to a hunter. Silas took Marco's gear—weapons, clothes, and a collector's ceremonial sword."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Mr. Lacarre and Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Marco Giardes * Rodney * Sara * Deacon * Timothy Lee * Shah Mayur * Mr. Lacarre * Mindy * Elena Deveraux * Vampires * Contract * Vampires * Angels * Archangel * Cadre Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Rodney tells Sara and Deacon that someone claiming to be a Hunter wearing a black ski mask and black clothes attacked him. This killer told Rodney that: all hunters hate vampires, vampires were the scum of the earth, and that the angels were being polluted by our presence—then got the sword and tried to cut off his head."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 Silas' friend, the Foreign Vampire Leader that had tested Sara in Timothy Lee's junk yard, stopped Sara and Deacon along the road to plead for Guild assistance to rescue Silas from Marco Giardes. He tells them they were lovers that broke up two weeks ago. Silas got a message to his friend, Silas, a few minutes ago using a second cell phone stating that Marco was holding him captive in the basement of his home. Silas walked into the hunter’s bar an hour ago with his new lover, who is now dead."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Sara and Deacon ride to rescue Silas from an unhinged Hunter but find a broken lover instead. Marco nodded to the bar were Sara saw a decapitated vampire with blue eyes. He said Silas got him from behind. Then Marco told them about his cheating, and him kicking Silas out—which ended Silas' chance of getting his Contract transferred. Silas had taken Marco's hunter gear so he could pose as a Hunter in his killings. Marco had his gun with him and shot him—grazed his head, knocked him out—that's how he got him to the basement. Silas tells Sara and Deacon the same story with the roles reversed. They decide to send for Rodney to do a voice identification. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Mr. Lacarre brings Rodney, Mindy, and Foreign Vampire Leader who is Silas' friend. Rodney ID's Silas as the killer. His friend says he did this before—three decades ago, when a human he’d been romancing left him for another vampire, he killed four vampires claiming bloodlust. He protected Silas because he was young. “I no longer do.” Mr. Lacarre allows Sara to state her wishes for Silas—the guild is owed restitution. Sara asks for mercy—“Execute him with mercy.” The Angel carries him away. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References Category:Vampires Category:Characters